


She Knows

by yuiinuffs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Chloenette, Developing Friendships, Episode: s01 Princesse Fragrance | Princess Fragrance, Episode: s02 Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle Part 2), Episode: s02 Style Queen (Queen's Battle Part 1), F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, Multi, Other, Secret Crush, chlonette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuiinuffs/pseuds/yuiinuffs
Summary: After an unfortunate first day of her mother being back in Paris, Chloé finds out the identity of the person beneath Ladybug's mask; and it's definitely not who she would ever want it to be.Chapter 1 is posted!





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> this is kindof an AU i suppose. basically everything is cannon, except the events of Queen Wasp do not take place. They are around seventeen years old.

"Of course, mom-" Chloé said, just as her foot collided with an object on the floor of the Eiffel Tower stairs. She gasped, pausing to pick up the small hexagon-shaped box. Curious as to what could possibly be inside, she shoved it into her purse and quickly caught back up with her mother.

Chloé hadn't seen her in more than a few years, and she tried so hard to impress her. It was just unfortunate that Audrey got akumatized the day she finally did come back to visit Chloé and her father. She admired her mother, truthfully, and wanted to get closer with her over the small amount time that she would be in Paris.

As of right now however, they couldn't be more apart. After seeing the hat Adrien wore in Gabriel Agreste's fashion show, her mother had chosen to give Marinette Dupain-Cheng an opportunity to go back to New York with her; instead of her own daughter.

Of course, Chloé understood. Marinette is a designer, and she could benefit from working with Audrey Bourgeois. There was _nothing_ beneficial that Chloé could offer to her mother. That became clear when she could barely even remember her daughter's name.

Audrey called for a driver to take the two of them back to the hotel. The ride back was painfully quiet. Chloé tried to have small conversations, but her mother only replied with sort answers.

"Chloé,"

She smiled hopefully. "Yes, mom?"

"Call Marinette when we get back to the hotel. Tell her that I leave tomorrow night at 8:00, and tell her not to be late."

She felt the urge to cry at the back of her throat, but she swallowed it down. "I will."

Marinette and Chloé had inseparable when they were younger, but when her mother had left shortly after her seventh birthday, she began pushing everyone out of her life. She was left to play with Adrien, though even she knew that they only stayed friends because of their wealthy families. She recently began to doubt that Adrien even cared for her at all; and why would he? She has Sabrina to make up for it, though she doesn't treat her very nicely. Chloé wouldn't admit it, but she enjoys the company either way.

Aside from her life being filled with everything she could ever ask for, she's missed out on a lot of things. She rarely ever had a mother around to ask for advice, or to love. Her father was always too busy to hang out with her, so Chloé was often left alone in her room under supervision of the hotel butlers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the car stopping. Chloé followed her mother out of the vehicle, muttering a quiet 'thank you' to the driver. Audrey would be staying on the same floor as her room, so the went up together in silence. As they got to her mother's room, Chloé spoke up.

"Mom?"

Her mother sighed. "What, Chloé?"

She looked down and cleared her throat. "I love you,"

Audrey paused. "Yes," She checked the time on her watch. "Be sure to call Marinette. It's getting late."

"I- um.... Of course. Good night, mom."

As her mother's door shut, tears stung at her eyes. Chloé entered her bedroom and slid down the back of her now closed door. Allowing the tears to fall, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked on Marinette's name. After the cellphone rung a few times, a groggy voice answered.

"_Chloé?_" She said after she finished a yawn.

"My mother wanted me to tell you that she's leaving at eight o'clock tomorrow night." Her voice wavered. "She says not to be late, got it?"

"_Thanks, Chloé, but I've decided I'm not going to go with her. I'm gonna wait until I have everything figured out here in Paris._"

She was angry. "Are you fucking kidding me? You get the opportunity to work with the top fashion designer in the world and you turn it down? God, how stupid are you Dupain-Cheng?!" Chloé ignored the tears spilling past her chin.

"_I told you-_"

"She hasn't been impressed since she discovered Gabriel's designs. Do you understand how important she must thing you are? You must be pretty fucking special for her to take you back instead of her own daughter who she hasn't seen in ten years!" She was sobbing, but Chloé didn't seem to care at this point.

Marinette spoke softly again after the blonde's crying died down. "_I have everything I need here. Besides, I can't just leave. I've so many things to do,_" She paused, listening to the shuddered breathing on the other side of the call. "_Chloé, are you okay? I know we don't really get along anymore, but my friends and I are here for you if-_"

"Oh, quit pitying me, Marinette. You don't have to pretend to care," She sighed. "And I don't need you or your pathetic little friends' help anyway! Why don't you go and learn how to mind your own business?!"

Without waiting to hear a response, Chloé hung up the phone and tossed it somewhere in her room. Her father would buy her a new one if it got as much as a scratch anyway, so she could care less about where it landed.

She buried her face into her hands and allowed her breathing to become normal again. Chloé was mad at herself for letting Marinette hear her get so upset, but she could deal with that later. She remembered the small box she had found, and decided to open it in order to rid her mind of the thoughts currently inhabiting it.

Climbing onto her bed, she pulled the object out of her bag. She studied the outside of it, noticing the intricate red detailing covering the entire surface of the box. She shook it, and she figured that some sort of jewelry must be inside. She undid the clasp, and opened the box.

A decorative hair comb with a tiny bee on it sat on a velvety cushion. As she went to grab it, a flash of light filled the room. Frightened, she dropped the box and closed her eyes.

After the light had appeared to fade, she slowly opened her eyes back up, only to find herself face to face with a floating black and yellow... thing.

"Hello, my queen," the creature had said. "It appears you have been given the bee miraculous."

Chloé was about to scream for help, but she suddenly realized that this wasn't the first time she had seen this kind of creature.

Her mind went back to the day she had caused Rose to become akumatized around two or three years ago. Prince Ali had been visiting Paris, and Chloé wanted to find a unique gift that would win him over.

As she approached her driver's vehicle, something small had collided with her foot. As she picked it up and got into the car, Marinette began to call after her.

"_Wait, Chloé! That's mine!_"

Slowly everything began to click in Chloé's mind, and she remembered the red and black counterpart of the being currently hovering before her. She slammed the box shut and focused her gaze on her lap, allowing her thoughts to once again invade her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to those of you who have waited for me to finally publish the first chapter! and thanks for the rest of you for choosing to read! 
> 
> I am trying to update quickly, but i am starting classes again soon, so expect chapters atleast once a month! 
> 
> plz leave kudos. luv ya :3


End file.
